<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's over, go to whatever barren place you call home. by ScribbleShrimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392861">It's over, go to whatever barren place you call home.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleShrimp/pseuds/ScribbleShrimp'>ScribbleShrimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleShrimp/pseuds/ScribbleShrimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit dramatic of a setup for a Pun, isn't it Jonny?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's over, go to whatever barren place you call home.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end of the apocalypse ended like all truly relevant things do,</p><p>with a pun.</p><p>Along with heartbreak, many tears, and of course fear. That's what this was all about, right? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An Eye for an <strong>Eye</strong>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And as Jonah collapsed to the floor, so did Jon.</p><p> </p><p>There was probably screaming, the whole world seemed to scream, her high pitched terror on display for the world to see.</p><p> </p><p>And then the world went on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And the world went on. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>